Patch Notes/2006-08-16
=8.16.06= COMBINED NOTES Powers * Extended Duration of Empowerment Station Buffs to 60 minutes. * Increased the 'lifetime' of the attackable portion of Trick Arrow Oil Slick. This should fix the failure to ignite issue. * Swift, Quickness and Lightning Reflexes now grant a bonus to Flight Speed, in addition to their existing Resistance to Flight Speed debuffs. * Teleporting is no longer allowed in Pocket-D. * Reduced Endurance Cost for Power Pool Flight. City Zones * Siren's Call: Modified police drones around hero hospital to help prevent villain camping. * Recluse's Victory: Players can no longer dismiss friendly turrets. Rewards * Prestige rewards (while playing in Supergroup mode) increased approximately 25%. Bases * You can no longer place more than one Combo Energy/Control generator in a base if you have more than one Oversight Center. * New rooms available :* The Oversight Center (Found in the Control Rooms tab). This is a 3x3 room that costs 50,000 Prestige. It can hold 1 Control item, 1 Storage item, and 1 Workshop item (as well as unlimited decorative items, but no Aux items). :* Med Bay: This is a 2x2 Medical room that costs 50,000 Prestige. It has the restriction of only allowing 1 Medical item in it (no Anchors, no Aux items). :* Teleport Bay: This is a 1x2 Teleport room that costs 50,000 Prestige. It has the restriction of no Dimensional Anchors and only allowing 1 Teleporter and 1 Teleport Aux Item (so your Teleporter is restricted to going to only one zone). :* Workshop: A new 1x2 Workshop is available costing 50,000 Prestige. It, too, can not have any Dimensional Anchors in it, and it is limited to 1 Worktable and 1 Storage object, as well as 1 Empowerment Station. * New Base Item: Combo Energy/Control generator. This is a new Control item, a small, 25,000 prestige, generator that outputs Control and Energy to a level that is "just enough" to get the minimal functionality of the base online (that being a single Teleporter, Reclaimator, and Worktable). It comes in both Arcane and Tech versions, and you can fit 1 per Oversight Room and 1 per Plot (multiple Oversight rooms do not give you multiple Combo Items). * Unsecure Base Plots are now limited to 1 Item of Power. Secure Base Plots are unchanged (there is no artificial limit to the amount of Items of Power a Secure plot can contain). Chat * Fixed rare crash related to certain global chat channels. Game * Fixed the AI for inanimate objects (such as the Mole Machines) which were moving under certain conditions. * Fixed rare bug that could cause character data (powers, badges, costume) to be corrupted. Tailor * Fixed bug that sometimes made characters invisible in the Tailor window. Badges * All boss-level Rularru Overseers (Eyeballs) now count towards the Visionary badge. CITY OF HEROES Badges * All Portal-generated Banished Pantheon Spirits now count for the Banished badge. Bases * Teleport Beacons (Tech and Arcane) added to City of Heroes. All Paragon City zones are now accessible through the Base Teleporter. To get a zone's beacon for your base, simply hit all of that zone's "explore" badge locations while in Supergroup mode (it doesn't matter if you personally have that exploration badge already or not). The zones added are: :* Croatoa :* Eden :* Terra Volta :* Kings Row :* Founders Falls :* Peregrine Island :* Galaxy City :* Brickstown :* Rikti Crash Site :* Independence Port :* Talos Island :* Steel Canyon :* Skyway City :* Atlas Park Tasks * Altered Dr. Vahzilok mission to complete when the Dr. is defeated. City Zones * The Hive: Fixed bug in the Hamidon encounter that caused some players to drop off the damage done list and therefore get no reward when the Hamidon was defeated. CITY OF VILLAINS Powers * Scirroco's Patron powers should now allow proper enhancement slotting. Badges * All Legacy of Chain minions now count toward the Ember Legacy of Flame gladiator. * All Legacy of Chain lieutenants now count toward the Lucent Legacy of Light gladiator. * Gladiator: Crab Spider Longfang now awarded for completing a Patron Arc. * Coralax Gladiator badge should now be obtainable. * Lowered requirements for Pirate badge. City Zones * Grandville:Fixed Arachnos Flier so that it will respawn properly (should appear much more frequently). * St. Martial: Fixed inaccessible/missing mission door. Tasks * Fixed bug in King's Row Mayhem Mission where rescued Villains would not follow players. * Fixed several Arachnos mission maps where defeated players would resurrect at the location they were defeated when they tried to go to the Hospital. * The Freedom Phalanx members in the Recluse Strike Force will no longer Drop enhancements. This should help alleviate the issue of players' trays being full when the Synthetic Hamidon Enhancement is awarded. Category:Patch notes